This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
For hoses, and other rubber articles, requiring one or more layers which are required to possess sufficient properties under high temperature conditions, while exposed to flames, and/or while exposed to oil or fuels, certain rubber materials are conventionally used to achieve such properties. Some exemplary rubber products of this type include fuel line (SAE-30R7) used in automotive application, welding hose, cold side return turbo charger hose, fire resistant conveyor belt cover, power transmission belting, air spring for application where high temperatures are encountered, and the like. Conventional rubber materials used in forming these product types typically include chlorosulfonated polyethylene (CSM) synthetic rubber, and/or chloroprene rubber (CR). However, chlorosulfonated polyethylene synthetic rubber and chloroprene rubber have certain drawbacks, such as formulating limitations, complicated processing, as well as relatively high cost.
Alternatively, chlorinated polyethylene (CPE) and CR are known to be blended in different ratios, and co-cured with a blend of metal oxide cure system and a peroxide cure system. There are also many prior arts use CPE as an additive in CR formulation for various purposes. This approach uses a hybrid cure system (metal oxide and peroxide) which is a complex cure system. Also, one other drawback is peroxide cannot be used in rubber product cover compounds subjected to hot air cure or steam cure, since oxygen will react with peroxide and cause elastomer degradation. Furthermore, peroxide generally requires more expensive ingredients in the compound. Additionally, low cost aromatic processing oil may interfere with peroxide cure systems.
Hence, it is desirable to have rubber articles with layer(s) having sufficient properties under high temperature conditions, while exposed to flames, and/or while exposed to oil or fuels, while avoiding use of high cost raw materials and complicated curing systems, such need met, at least in part, with embodiments according to this disclosure.